


refraction

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, basically just a puppy fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seisi Glade berpikir jika Thomas dan Newt adalah sepasang kekasih. Kecuali diri mereka sendiri.





	refraction

 

 

 

**i.**

Ini berawal saat Thomas pulang dari Maze dan terus memegangi perutnya.

“Newt, bisa tolong cek apa yang salah dengannya?” Alby menepuk pundak Newt dengan ibu jarinya yang menunjuk ke sosok Thomas yang semakin menjauh. “Minho bersumpah saat berangkat pagi tadi dia masih baik-baik saja.”

Newt memicingkan mata berusaha menajamkan pandangannya untuk melihat Thomas di kegelapan. “Dia tidak tersengat, ‘kan?”

“Sejauh pengelihatanku tidak.” Minho memastikan. “Jika dia disengat _griever_ , aku tidak akan menyembunyikannya dari kalian dan membuat _glade_ dalam bahaya. Tiba-tiba saja dia seperti itu. Tidak mau menjawab saat kutanya kenapa.”

“Mungkin dia hamil.”

“Gally,” Teresa berkata. “Tidak lucu.”

“Newt, tolong?”

Sebagai komando kedua, Newt memegang tanggung jawab atas seluruh _glader_ sama besarnya dengan Alby. Jiwa kepimpinannya tertempa selama tiga tahun dirinya terjebak dalam Maze. Newt tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk apapun terjadi pada satu pun keluarganya.

“ _Alright_.”

 

* * *

 

**ii.**

Newt merasa idiot susah payah membawa senampan makan malam buatan Frypan dan obat-obatan yang disimpan Chuck untuk Thomas. Begitu Newt mendekati berniat untuk menanyakan keadaannya, Thomas langsung menariknya. Mengisyaratkan Newt untuk diam dengan telunjuknya. Lalu mengeluarkan _sesuatu_ yang bergerak-gerak di balik pakaian lusuhnya. Newt mengambil langkah siaga dengan secara reflek mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya.

“Newt, kau menakuti Newt!”

“Hah?”

“Kau menakuti Newt.”

“ _Hah_?”

Newt pikir telinganya bermasalah. Atau mungkin otak Thomas yang bermasalah.

Kemudian keluarlah makhluk itu. _Anak anjing_. Dari balik baju Thomas dan melangkah takut-takut ke alam terbuka. Mata Newt melebar tak percaya melihat makhluk mungil di atas kedua telapak tangan Thomas. Matanya bulat menatap Newt sok imut dengan bulu-bulu cokelat mudanya yang kotor.

“Aku menemukan sobat kecil ini di tengah Maze. Sepertinya dia tersesat. Jadi aku membawanya pulang.” Thomas menjelaskan sebelum Newt bertanya. Mata laki-laki itu menatap si anak anjing dengan berbinar-binar seolah melihat tumpukan permata yang bisa membuatnya menjadi milyader. “Aku tidak bisa memberitahu siapapun, Newt. Mereka semua takut dengan hal asing. Mereka akan berpikir anjing manis ini akal-akalan Wicked dan membunuhnya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Newt dibunuh, Newt.”

“Tunggu sebentar, _greenie_.” Newt sedikit salah fokus. “Siapa _Newt_ yang akan dibunuh?”

“Anjing ini.” Thomas menjawab polos seakan itu hal wajar. “Aku menamai anjing ini Newt.”

“ _Why the hell_?”

“Matanya mirip denganmu. Lagipula dia pirang. Dia juga menggonggong dengan aksen British. Aku langsung teringat kau.” Thomas menjelaskan dengan rautnya yang lugu. “Dan karena aku sudah memberimu kehormatan untuk mengabadikan namamu pada anjing ini, kupikir kita memegang andil yang sama untuk menyembunyikan Newt, Newt.”

“Logikamu benar-benar buruk.” Newt menahan diri agar tidak memutar bola mata sarkastis. “Dengar, _greenie_. Satu; aku tidak merasa terhormat memiliki nama yang sama dengan seekor anjing. Dua; ganti namanya karena aku bingung kau sedang membicarakan Newt yang mana. Tiga; aku akan memberitahu Alby.”

“Newt, ayolah.” Thomas mulai merengek. “Kupikir kita teman.” Lalu Thomas mengulurkan anjing itu mendekat ke wajah Newt. Pemuda pirang itu mundur karena reflek saat si anjing menjilat pipinya. “Lihat? Dia manis sekali. Sama sekali tidak terlihat bengis. Dia bahkan menyukaimu. Masa kau jahat tidak menyukainya juga?”

Newt menghembuskan napas kasar. “Tommy—“

“Kumohon?” Newt merasa seperti diserang dua pasang _puppy eyes_. Milik Thomas dan milik si anjing sialan. “Aku berjanji jika Newt mulai bertingkah janggal, aku akan menyerahkannya pada Alby saat itu juga. Tapi beri dia kesempatan, Newt. Kau tahu Gally. Dia tak akan segan-segan membunuh _apapun_ yang dia pikir mengancam hidup kita.” Thomas meraih salah satu tangannya dan meremasnya. “Aku janji akan menjaga Newt.”

_Oh, shuck._

Terserah.

 

* * *

 

**iii.**

“Newt, berpikir kau sudi membagi makan malammu denganku?”

Newt baru saja hendak duduk di gerombolan Alby dan Minho, tiba-tiba Thomas menahan lengannya.

“Kenapa aku harus?”

“Makananku kusimpan untuk Newt,” Thomas membisik di telinganya. Newt dapat merasakan napas panas Thomas di kulit lehernya. Bulu kuduknya merinding. “Kupikir kita harus sering berbagi makanan berdua mulai hari ini, Newt. Ada _Newt_ sekarang.”

Newt memutar bola mata. “Itu masalahmu, Tommy.” Newt berkata cuek. “Kau yang membawa anjing itu. Kau yang mengurusnya. Aku sudah cukup baik tidak membeberkan rahasiamu.”

“Tapi aku menamai anjing itu dengan namamu?”

“Tidak membuatku senang.”

“ _Alright_ , kau tidak suka. Aku mengerti.” Thomas mengangguk paham. “Kau punya ide lain harus memberinya nama apa, kawan?”

Newt mengedikkan bahu. “Gumpalan kentut terdengar bagus.”

Bola mata Thomas melebar tak percaya. Mulutnya menganga untuk beberapa saat. Lalu akhirnya berkata dengan kekecewaan yang hiperbola. “Kau kejam, Newt.”

 

* * *

 

**iv.**

Thomas mendiamkannya sepanjang malam.

“Oke, aku menyerah, Tommy.” Newt berkata pada akhirnya. “Aku minta maaf.”

Thomas masih mendiamkannya.

“Kau boleh menamainya dengan namaku.”

Masih tidak ada respon.

“ _Slinthead_.” Newt memijat keningnya. “Oke, kau menang. Kita akan membagi makanku berdua mulai besok.”

Thomas memeluknya sampai napasnya sesak.

Belum apa-apa, Newt sudah menyesal.

 

* * *

 

**v.**

Semenjak saat itu, Newt dan Thomas sering memakan satu piring untuk berdua.

Minho pernah bertanya suatu hari, dan Thomas menjawabnya dengan lancar. Senyuman meyakinkan dan berkata jika Thomas malas mencuci piring. Mata Minho masih menatap keduanya heran. Tetapi memutuskan untuk berhenti menginterogasi. Gally juga pernah menanyakannya saat memergoki keduanya beberapa kali. Thomas selalu memberikan jawaban yang sama.

Thomas tidur di lantai bawah, sementara Newt mendapat hak senioritasnya untuk memiliki kamar yang layak dan beranjang. Suatu malam, Thomas mendekati Newt yang sedang berkumpul bersama _glader_ lainnya di sekitar api unggun. Minho melirik curiga melihat gelagat berbisik keduanya, namun Newt tidak bisa terlalu memperhatikan saat bibir Thomas begitu dekat dengan telinganya.

“Newt sakit.” Hingga saat ini, Newt membenci dirinya sendiri karena terbiasa dengan cara Thomas menggunakan namanya untuk seekor anjing. “Bisakah dia ikut tidur denganmu malam ini saja? Tempatku terlalu dingin. Setidaknya mungkin dia merasa lebih baik jika tidur di ranjangmu yang hangat.”

Newt mendengus protes. “Aku tidak tidur dengan anjing.”

“Kau hanya perlu memeluknya di dalam selimut. Newt anjing pintar. Dia tidak akan mengacau.”

“Aku tidak memeluk anjing.”

Thomas terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir.

“Kalau aku yang memeluknya di ranjangmu bagaimana?” tanyanya berhati-hati. Sudah bersiap kabur jika Newt menyemprotnya marah, tetapi wajah Newt tampak tenang. “Maksudku, aku memeluk anjingnya. Tapi di atas ranjang milikmu yang hangat. Bagaimana?”

“Kau mau merebut singgasanaku?”

“ _Membagi_ singgasanamu.” Thomas mengoreksi buru-buru. “Kau kurus, aku juga tidak sebesar itu. Ranjangmu bisa menampung dua orang, ‘kan?”

Thomas sudah ancang-ancang jika Newt membentaknya karena kali ini, Thomas mengakui dirinya sedikit melewati batas. Newt selalu memiliki zona pribadinya yang tidak bisa diganggu. Kecuali oleh Alby atau mungkin Minho. Maka Thomas akan mengerti jika kali ini Newt menolaknya mentah-mentah.

“ _Alright_.” Jawaban Newt hampir membuat Thomas berseru lupa diri karena senang. “Kau terlalu banyak bergerak, kutendang keluar ranjang saat itu juga. Tidak ada ampun.”

 

* * *

 

**vi.**

Thomas tidak bisa tidur.

Newt begitu dekat di sampingnya dan ranjang ini terlalu sempit untuk mereka berdua. Satu jam lalu, Newt tidur membelakanginya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda pirang itu benar-benar telah terlelap ditandai napasnya yang teratur. Seprei di bawah tubuh mereka berdua bergerak saat Newt membalikkan tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka bersitatap. Thomas panik. Terkejut melihat wajah tidur Newt yang damai dan indah seperti janji tentang masa depan. Thomas tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat sisi bercelah Newt sebelumnya. Newt tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun melihatnya. Di mata semua orang, Newt adalah _second-in-command_. Mengayomi seisi _glade_ dan menjadi penengah akan segala persengketaan. Newt memiliki semua itu dalam auranya.

Lalu Thomas tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya. Tangannya gemetar meraih pinggang Newt. Memeluknya mendekat sehingga jarak mereka hanya terpisahkan seekor anak anjing yang sudah tidur. Thomas dapat mencium wangi Newt dari sini. Entah mengapa merasa tenang. Tubuh Newt ramping. Sangat pas terperangkap dalam pelukannya seperti ini.

Tak berapa lama, Thomas jatuh tertidur.

 

* * *

 

**vii.**

“Newt.”

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara yang berat dan serius, Newt mendongak. Thomas yang ada di sampingnya ikut mendongak. Mereka baru saja membicarakan soal Thomas yang ingin menjahitkan baju untuk anjingnya. Udara semakin dingin, mereka harus melakukan sesuatu untuk anak anjing mereka.

“Minho?” Newt tersenyum jenaka. “Ada apa dengan muka sok seriusmu?”

“Kupikir kita semua keluarga, Newt.” Minho mengabaikan ucapan Newt sebelumnya. “Kupikir kalian tidak semestinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami semua.”

Seketika, Newt dan Thomas memucat.

Begitu sadar, rupanya semua orang ada di hadapan mereka. Melingkar di kobaran api unggun dan menatap Newt dan Thomas dengan tatapan menghakimi. Newt menelan ludah. Melirik ke arah Thomas penuh arti seakan memerintahkan kawannya agar mengaku saja. Sudah percuma menyembunyikannya. Anjing itu sudah semakin besar, lagipula.

“Oke, aku tahu kalian marah.” Thomas mengangkat kedua tangannya berusaha menenangkan. “Aku takut kalian akan mengambil langkah ekstrim jika mengetahuinya. Karena itu, aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Oke? Aku juga tidak berniat menyembunyikan apapun dari kalian.” Thomas berkata terlalu cepat. Kata-katanya menyembur seperti peluru. “Dan jangan salahkan Newt. Aku membuatnya terlibat dalam semua kekacauan ini.”

Alby mengerutkan kening. “Kulihat kalian berdua sama-sama bersalah dalam situasi ini.” Katanya. Matanya beralih ke arah partner komandonya. “Newt?”

Newt terdiam. Tampak waspada.

“Aku salah.” Newt akhirnya berujar. “Aku siap dengan apapun hukumannya.”

“Kami tidak ingin menghukummu, Newt, Thomas. Kami hanya ingin memastikan kalian tahu jika kami tidak keberatan. Kami mendukung kalian berdua.” Teresa meyakinkan. “Kalian tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi.”

Thomas tampak syok. “Sungguh?!”

“Siapa juga yang mau menghukum karena alasan cinta.” Itu Minho. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan kikuk. “Cinta tidak pernah salah.”

“Hah?” Newt melongo.

“ _Kau dan Thomas pacaran, ‘kan_?”

“HAH?” Thomas ikut melongo.

“A—apa-apaan ini.” Newt bangkit dari posisi duduknya panik. “ _Shank_ , sepertinya kalian salah.”

“Aku melihat kalian _cuddling_ pagi tadi. Menyakitkan karena imut sekali.” Alby berkata.

“Dan setiap kali kalian makan sepiring berdua seperti pengantin baru.” Minho menambahi. “Lalu Thomas. Saat itu kau bertanya padaku kira-kira apa nama hewan yang akan Newt sukai untuk dijadikan peliharaan. Kau pura-pura bermisalkan. Aku tahu kau berniat mengadopsi anak saat keluar dari sini. Untuk merawatnya berdua dengan Newt.”

Thomas dan Newt hanya menganga. Sama sekali tidak menyangka ini.

“Newt! Thomas! Newt! Thomas!”

Chuck memulai bersorak dengan tepukan tangan semangatnya. Tak lama, semua orang itu memanggil nama mereka berdua. Seluruh _glader_ tampak bahagia sementara Newt dan Thomas masih terlalu syok untuk merespon.

 

* * *

 

**viii.**

“Ini gara-gara si gumpalan kentut.” Newt mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi. Berjongkok di sudut kamarnya. “Ini semua gara-gara kau, Tommy.”

Thomas hanya tertawa menanggapi Newt yang stres.

“Lihat sisi positifnya, Newt. Newt tidak jadi tertangkap basah. Dia aman.”

“Peduli setan dengan anjingmu.” Newt menyalak. “Semua orang berpikir kita sepasang kekasih, Tommy. Bisakah kau sedikit lebih serius menghadapi ini?”

Thomas lagi-lagi tertawa.

 

* * *

 

**ix.**

Newt tidak pernah melihat Thomas semurung ini.

Pagi tadi, _Newt_ mati. Entah karena virus atau cuaca dalam Maze yang terlalu kontras untuk seekor anak anjing. Thomas tampak seperti mayat berjalan. Tidak mengambil sarapannya dan hanya membalas sapaannya dengan senyuman kosong. Semua orang bertanya pada Newt mengapa Thomas berubah. Meminta Newt berhenti marah dengan Thomas dan berbaikan saja. Tidak ada yang mengerti jika Thomas baru saja kehilangan bagian penting dari dirinya.

Saat hari mulai senja, Newt menunggu para _runner_ kembali dari Maze. Betapa terkejutnya saat melihat Minho kembali sendirian.

“Tiba-tiba Thomas tidak ada.” Minho tersengal. “Aku sudah mencarinya. Aku gagal menemukannya. Maafkan aku, Newt.”

“Aku akan menunggu di sini sebentar lagi.”

Newt merasakan kecemasan menggerogoti akalnya. Kuku ibu jarinya terkikis tanpa sadar karena Newt menggigitnya terlalu keras. Suara bergema mulai terdengar pertanda labirin akan segera tertutup. Newt merasa jantungnya seakan copot menyadari Thomas tidak kunjung kembali. Dalam hati, ada dorongan kuat untuk ikut berlari saja ke dalam Maze dan mencari Thomas. Tetapi Newt sadar kakinya pincang sejak lama, dia hanya akan mati di dalam sana. Newt tahu Thomas akan lebih sedih lagi jika tahu dirinya kehilangan _dua Newt_ dalam satu hari.

Maze tertutup hanya beberapa inchi lagi. Saat itu lah Thomas muncul dan berlari kembali.

Semua _glader_ menghembuskan napas lega. Thomas berjalan tertatih menuju sekumpulan kawan-kawannya. Di tengah kerumunan, Thomas melihat Newt. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dan menatapnya penuh emosi.

“Ne—“

_Bruk!_

Newt membanting Thomas ke atas tanah dan menarik kerahnya anarkis. Thomas tampak kaget. Namun melihat kecemasan dalam mata Newt, dirinya tidak melawan.

“Kupikir kau tidak kembali.” Newt membisik marah. “Kupikir kau ingin mati di dalam sana, Tommy. Kupikir kau tak akan kembali.”

“Teman-teman, ayo bubar, bubar. Biarkan mereka sendiri.” Itu Minho. Seketika, semua orang pergi dari sekitar mereka.

“Aku—aku mencari anak anjing lain yang mungkin tersesat seperti Newt.” Thomas mencoba menjelaskan. Raut Newt benar-benar seperti ingin menangis. Thomas bangkit untuk mendekap Newt erat dan mengelus punggungnya. “Maafkan aku, ya ampun. Aku tidak tahu kau begini khawatir. Aku di sini sekarang, _alright_? Aku di sini. Aku baik-baik saja dan aku aman. Maafkan aku, Newt.”

“ _Jangan lakukan lagi_.” Thomas merasakan basah di pundaknya. “ _Jangan lakukan lagi._ ”

Thomas mengangguk berkali-kali. Mengusap punggung Newt beberapa kali lagi lalu beringsut. Thomas menatap lekat mata Newt yang sembab. Hatinya sakit melihatnya. Tersadar jika dirinya lah yang menyebabkan Newt seperti ini.

Kemudian, Thomas mencium bibirnya.

 

* * *

 

**x.**

“Selamat pagi, Newt.”

Newt membuka matanya dan menemukan Thomas berada di sampingnya. Senyumnya lebar dan bersemangat seakan sudah terbangun sedari tadi. Lengan kokoh Thomas mendekap tubuhnya hangat semalam suntuk. Newt merasa setelah sekian lama, tidurnya begitu nyenyak. Thomas mencium lehernya bercanda dan Newt tertawa mengantuk sambil menendang tubuh Thomas. Dirinya kalah tentu saja. Berakhir dengan posisi Thomas di atasnya dan menahan kedua tangannya.

Thomas nyengir melihatnya. “Mana ucapan selamat pagiku?”

Newt kembali tergelak masih mengantuk.

“Pagi, Tommy.”

 

Newt tidak keberatan harus terbiasa dengan semua ini.

 

 

 

 

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> hope u like it! makasih buat yang baca!!! :)


End file.
